An organic device such as an organic semiconductor element, OEL element and the like usually has a functional layer containing an organic functional material set between an anode and a cathode. According to functions of the organic functional material, an organic device can be classified into a semiconductor element (transistor), a light-emitting element, a liquid crystal element and the like. The semiconductor element has an organic semiconducting material connecting a source electrode and a drain electrode set on a substrate surface, for example; and the organic EL element has a light emitting layer containing an organic EL material set between the anode electrode set on the substrate surface and the cathode electrode.
In order to pattern the organic functional material on the electrode, a barrier (that is, a bank) surrounding an electrode is formed, and a composition containing the organic functional material is applied to a region defined by the banks in some cases. A material of the bank may be a resin.
When ink containing the organic functional material is applied to the region including the electrode surface defined by the banks, it is preferable that the region to be coated (including the electrode surface) has high lyophilicity and the upper surface of the bank has low lyophilicity in general. That is to prevent the ink from leaking to the outside of the targeted region.
In general, a fluorine component is known to decrease the energy and the lyophilicity of a substance surface. The method to subject the bank surface to plasma-treatment with a fluorocarbon gas in order to decrease the lyophilicity of an upper surface of the bank, is known (See Patent Document 1). However, if the bank surface is plasma-treated with the fluorocarbon gas, usually, fluorine is not chemically bonded to a surface of the material of a bank but just adsorbed to the material surface by an intermolecular force. Therefore, even if fluorine is adsorbed to the material surface by plasma treatment, fluorine migration may occur by thermal process or the like. If fluorine is migrated to an organic functional layer of an organic device, for example, it deteriorates device property. Particularly, if a fluorine atom with large electron withdrawing is mixed in an organic light emitting layer, there is a fear that a light emitting exciter is deactivated and light emission efficiency or the like is adversely affected.
As means for solving the above problems, forming a bank using a fluorinated photoresist is proposed (See Patent Document 2). The bank formed with a photolithography process which comprises application step of applying fluorinated photoresist; development step; washing step; calcination step and the like has a feature that lyophilicity is low even without plasma treatment.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-52835
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-522000